<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【净八】春景 by Homarika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800970">【净八】春景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homarika/pseuds/Homarika'>Homarika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saiyuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homarika/pseuds/Homarika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18X<br/>真男人就要在吉普车上震！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, 悟净/八戒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【净八】春景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　月明星稀的夜里，深山中聚集着的湿冷气息从鞋尖开始一点点向上蔓延，从后腰慢慢地爬上背脊。五月温度还没有完全回暖，入夜之后降温更是明显，清清冷冷的月光透过树影落在草地上，树梢间浸着夜色的野生山玉兰倒是兀自开得旺盛。小腿和膝盖有些僵了，稍微动一动都有蚁噬般酸麻难忍的滋味，也不知道是因为气温还是长久坐在驾驶座上没有活动的缘故。</p><p>　　深呼吸，又一次深呼吸，带着山玉兰缱绻香气的冷空气卷进肺叶里，八戒有些苦恼地看着呼出的白雾。</p><p>　　『睡不着呢……』</p><p>　　副驾驶座上的三藏把脱下的袍子盖在身上，斜靠在座椅上发出轻微的鼾声，后座上的悟空更是四仰八叉睡得毫无形象，边淌口水边念叨肉包子，那孩子本来就是个活力四射的热源，再加上白天帮助前一座村庄里的居民除掉了困扰已久的妖怪，耗费了不少体力，像这样对气温毫无察觉地酣睡也是情有可原。要是放在平时，同伴们安稳的呼吸声和深山中的宁静都有宽慰人心的作用，有助于催眠，但唯独这天夜里不起效。八戒抱起手臂，试图保存住薄薄的衣料内所剩不多的暖意。</p><p>　　不知从何时起，山玉兰的香味里夹杂了一丝烟草燃烧的味道。</p><p>　　「还没睡吗，悟净？」</p><p>　　「你不也没睡。」红发的家伙叼着烟从后座探头过来「有心事？」</p><p>　　「只是在赏花——悟净你知道吗，山玉兰还有个别名叫优昙花，就是所谓『昙花一现』的佛教圣花，象征庄严和圣洁，对环境的要求很高，花期也很短。我们这次西行，今夜可能是唯一一次能看见它开花的机会。」</p><p>　　有一根缀满了盛放的山玉兰的树枝悬在吉普车的正上方，风过之后，除了花朵散发的檀香味被吹淡了一点，还有一片乳白色微卷的花瓣落到八戒的肩膀上。</p><p>　　悟净不以为意地丢掉燃烧殆尽的香烟，伸手帮八戒把花瓣掸开，那只手随后便流连在他的肩上不轻不重地按揉，不久之后又朝下方胸口的位置游走。</p><p>　　「是吗？」</p><p>　　「悟净……」</p><p>　　「不是因为太冷了睡不着吗？到后座来，这边够宽敞，我抱你睡吧。」</p><p>　　与其说是『对气温的变化敏感』，不如直说他确实是比常人更怕冷一些。那个不愿意回想的雨夜，山路上跟雨水和血混杂在一起的泥浆，从皮肤渗进骨髓的寒意，一旦刻在记忆中就很难抹去了。这件事八戒从没对任何人提起过，但悟净总是适时地丢过去一床毛毯，或是假装无意地给他杯中续上热茶，然后在悟空大喊差别待遇的时候挑起『笨蛋猴子和色河童』的骂战把理由含糊过去。三藏全部都看在眼里，但他什么也没说。</p><p>　　「唔，倒是瞒不过你。」八戒语塞了一会，抓住了在胸前肆虐的那只手「虽然很感谢，但还是算了，我动静太大的话会把白龙吵醒的。你先睡吧，我再坐一会应该也能睡着了。」</p><p>　　他听见后座的上的悟净嗤了一声，声音又由远及近地贴到了自己耳畔，薄唇间吐出湿热的气息「吉普车醒和不醒有什么区别。来吧，我们都好久没有做了。」另一只手也越过座椅从身后攀了上来，直接从小腹滑向双腿之间，隔着裤子握住他的欲望磨蹭。</p><p>　　先前不是只说睡觉吗，什么时候变成这种意义上的睡觉了？八戒哭笑不得，又躲闪了几下，软声细语地劝道「不要在车上，会把他们吵醒的……根据地图，前面不远就有个城镇，明天到旅舍开两个房间，我把之前欠下的都补给你，好么？」</p><p>　　吉普车后座的河童动用自己快生锈的脑袋计算了一下得失，马上把这个提案否决了「不要！不确定因素太多，万一又没有空房必须四个人挤一间、或者臭和尚让你去给猴子当保姆怎么办？」享乐主义者的教条其一就是要及时行乐，好不容易有独处机会，他才不会这么容易就放过。</p><p>　　「悟净……」</p><p>　　眼见僵持不下，悟净索性一跃到前座，逼得八戒不得不起身给他让出空间，免得撞到三藏被升灵枪伺候。两副成年男人的身体同时落下砸在座椅上的瞬间，不止发出一声巨响，连车身都向右边倾斜了几度，在空中停留一会又重重地回落，三藏身上覆盖着的大袍也滑落了下来。悟净八戒二人屏住呼吸静候了几秒，没有伴随着暴力和尚怒吼声的枪响，也没有白龙委屈的鸣叫，悟空还是鼾声震天，静谧的夜里偶尔传出一两声山雀的叫声。</p><p>　　「呼……什么嘛，这么大动静都不醒，睡得跟死了一样。」悟净见警报解除长舒了一口气，靠在驾驶座上惬意地放松身子，血红色的双眸自下而上盯住八戒——西行四人中的最强法师此时正岔开双腿，面对面跨坐在自己的大腿上，冻得冰凉的手扶住自己的胸口，标志性的笑眼里还是波澜不惊。远处一轮皎洁的白月高悬在空中，恍惚中有什么被碾成粉末的记忆在脑海中飞快的掠过，只剩下碎片反射出的空灵月光。</p><p>　　那一天好像也是这样的月色，只不过满目可见淡粉的落英……</p><p>　　是樱花吗？不记得了，更别说回忆起身边那人的脸庞。</p><p>　　「在想什么？」就算是一瞬间的晃神也躲不过八戒的眼睛。</p><p>　　「我在想，花前月下，佳人在怀，人生可真是圆满呢。」勾唇一笑，悟净握住身上人圆翘的臀瓣大力揉捏起来，托起他的身体往前带，让下身更加紧密贴合。另一只手将八戒领口的盘扣依次解开，从后面把上衣剥下，露出精致漂亮的锁骨和白净的胸口，还有腹部烟花一般的伤痕，随之倾身上去在他颈间吮吸舔咬，舌尖经过的地方留下一连串晶莹温热的水渍，下身勃发的欲望对准了他股缝的位置有节奏地向上顶弄。</p><p>　　「要是有酒就更好了……啊……你，动作轻一点……会吵醒他们的……。」被悟净点起的欲火自下身不断往上窜起，八戒忍不住仰起脖子发出细碎的呻吟。虽然上身裸露在空气中，却也渐渐感觉不到寒意的侵蚀了，但光是这样还不够，还想要更多——主动伸手帮悟净脱下皮衣和里面的白色背心，赤诚相见带来的不仅是对方身体的热度，还有极强的视觉冲击力，悟净深红色的长发随意散落在胸口，再往下是精壮的六块腹肌，从肚脐开始还有性感的绒毛一直往裆部深处延伸。</p><p>　　「不可以贪心不足，这还是你教我的。」悟净搂住了八戒的腰迫使他的臀部往下沉来配合自己挺动的节奏，又抬起脸吻了吻他的下巴「而且，过一会吵醒他们的可能是你哦，八戒。」</p><p>　　「啊啊，真拿你没办法。」八戒制住了那只正打算解开自己腰带的手，脸上笑意逐渐加深，镜片冷光一闪，悟净突然没来由地打了个寒颤——八戒笑弯了眼睛的时候，通常就是他最该小心的时候，难道说——「但在那之前，还有些事需要跟你清算一下呢……」</p><p>　　「我、我今天去找烟草店老板的女儿只是为了买香烟，除此之外什么都没发生，那个小姑娘还未成年呢，之前酒馆里那些女人都是自己贴上来的，我可没招她们，餐馆女招待明显不是我喜欢的类型，只不过看不爽那几个混混欺负女人，我才出手救她的……」</p><p>　　八戒索性把胳膊支在车窗上，单手托着下巴微笑着听他全盘托出。</p><p>　　「……对她们也是纯粹出于艺术欣赏的心情。所以，我还是最喜欢你了，八戒。」悟净做结案陈词，头顶两根须都心虚地耷拉下来。</p><p>　　两人都赤裸着上身，带着下腹的半勃起坐在车里进行这样的对话，任谁看见都会觉得好笑，八戒掩住嘴角冲着一脸期待的悟净眨眨眼，开口道「女人缘还真是好啊，悟净。如果我现在说什么你都能听进去的话——下次在车里抽烟的时候注意点，不要把烟灰掉得到处都是，白龙已经向我抱怨好几次了。」</p><p>　　什、什么嘛，居然给本大爷下套！红发半妖一瞬间语塞，又羞又气地把身上人抱得更紧了些，报复般对准他胸口粉嫩的红点张嘴咬下去，牙齿碾磨的同时用力吸吮，还用舌头不停地左右横扫逗弄，一直到八戒的乳头变得红肿鲜艳，硬硬地挺立起来。他仰起脸用充满欲望的眼光打量八戒眯眼享受的样子，总算摆脱平时温柔但有疏远感的态度了。伸出舌头色情地舔舐已经被刺激到极致的乳头，满意地看见八戒身体微微颤抖，唇边溢出难耐的低喘。</p><p>　　「所以你明明也很想要嘛，就不要再说那些扫兴的话了。」终于一鼓作气解开了他的裤带，姿势的缘故只能把裤子褪到大腿中间，这一次没有受到阻拦，乘胜追击地抓住他的手放到自己裆上「我都差点被你吓软了，还不好好补偿我。」</p><p>　　漂亮的灰绿色眼睛里也染上了浓浓的情欲，八戒伸手去脱悟净的裤子，他的手指细长，所以毫不费力，几秒钟的工夫手指就撩开了最后一层底裤，抓住悟净因为热情高涨蓄势勃发的肉棒，上下套弄了一会后，和自己的那根握在一起互相磨蹭起来，凑到悟净面前给了他一个魅惑人心的笑容，轻声细语道「没觉得它变软了，还是很硬……很大……」</p><p>　　「嘶……你这么荒淫无道的样子要是被三藏和悟空看见，他们肯定会怀疑自己中了幻术……」瞥了一眼旁边酣睡正香的两人，确认他们不会中途醒来览尽春光之后，悟净才放下心，阖上眼尽情享受下身的美妙触感，一只手从八戒的大腿根部一路摸到已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，用两根手指一点点撑开入口处的嫩肉，火热紧致的内壁咬住了悟净的手指，每向前推进一点距离都能清晰地感受到八戒的颤抖，还有更多湿滑的淫液从穴中被挤出来，他感到整个手掌都被沾湿了。美人隐忍的嗓音是最佳的催情剂，线条美好的腰腹部肌肉，因为紧张而耸起的锁骨，每一个眼神和动作都让悟净觉得血脉贲张。</p><p>　　「你不知道我有多想你。明明整天都呆在一起还不能找机会做爱，一边是该死的下垂眼男总是在旁边阴魂不散，一边是不能看少儿不宜内容的未成年，简直太煎熬了。坐在车后座的时候，我就看着你露出来的脖子和耳朵，在脑子里想着怎么把它们吸成粉红色，就像我们上次一样，做到你双腿发软，连着几天乳头都敏感到不行，光是被衣料摩擦都会立起来……下次有机会我要弄一个跟我的肉棒差不多大的假阳具，开车赶路的时候都插在你里面，越是到颠簸的路段，被我操弄的感觉就越强烈，到时候你可不要喊出声……」</p><p>　　由于后穴早已湿成一片的缘故，异物的搅动几乎没有给他带来太多不适。随着手指抽动的速度加快，快感顺着脊椎骨向上堆积，配合着悟净低沉嗓音说出的淫言秽语，八戒忍不住呜咽出声，欲望顶端汩汩溢出透明的液体，使二人的茎身都被沾得黏湿。他伸出手臂搂住悟净的脖子，扭着腰上下耸动屁股迎合后穴中肆虐的手指，进出间发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声。</p><p>　　「哈啊……悟净……可以进来吗？……」</p><p>　　狭小的驾驶座毫不影响二人的动作，见扩张已经做得差不多，悟净抽出手指，托起八戒的屁股，一边扶住自己硬得发胀的肉棒，对准了一张一合诉说着邀请的穴口，慢慢用杏形的顶端撑开入口处的褶皱。顶端刚刚没入身体时八戒便猛地一颤，巨大而密合的紧致感使他紊乱了呼吸，肉棒尺寸显然有些难以承受，防备状态下刚刚开发好的身体又变得紧绷起来。</p><p>　　悟净把他的脸颊扳过去轻轻地吻了一下「放心，我有分寸，不会让你受伤。」</p><p>　　「没事……说到底，我是个很自私的人呐，为了满足自己的私欲可以完全不计后果。」八戒说了句让悟净不明就里的话，然后举着他的手放到自己唇边，吻了吻「等会要是忍不住叫出来，还要麻烦你把我的嘴捂紧了。」</p><p>　　「什么？等一下！」</p><p>　　八戒稍稍把腰抬高一点，然后鼓足力气一坐到底，粗长的柱状物便直接撞进了后穴最深处，像是一道闪电划破头脑中的夜幕，意识在刹那间完全脱离了他的身体。直到第一口新鲜空气被吸入肺叶之后五感才逐渐复苏，月色中唯有悟净那头鲜艳的红发清晰可见。悟净带着安慰的吻像雨水般袭来，落在他的唇上，鼻尖，然后是脸颊和耳廓。和轻柔的吻不同的是他咬牙切齿的低语。</p><p>　　「笨死了，你是笨蛋吗？都说了交给我就好，你这样很容易受伤的！」</p><p>　　「啊哈……不好意思……毕竟很久没有和悟净做了，我也希望能快点进行下去呢。」后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛，他的意识模糊一片，一边失了神似的回应着对方的吻，一边艰难地扭动腰身让肉棒在后穴里做出抽插的动作。</p><p>　　不忍心看八戒这样，悟净双手握住他腰的两侧，慢慢地退出来一些，又一点点滑入，即便故地重游带来的兴奋感让分身随着脉搏一跳一跳，鼓涨得快要爆炸一样，他还是努力压制住自己的欲望，给足了八戒适应的时间。在爱液的润滑下，进出逐渐变得顺利，挺腰的速度也由慢到快。八戒满足的叹息给了悟净极大的赞许，紧随其后的是一波接一波的冲撞和抽进，他甚至把前者的一条腿抬高，让人保持双腿大开的姿势接受暴风骤雨般的贯穿。</p><p>　　剧痛早已化作快感涌上大脑，八戒不停地晃动着头想要摆脱这种袭身的强烈欲望。悟净在他的体内肆虐，有力、深入、持久，他清晰地感受到每一下撞击和抽送所带来的巨大震撼，甚至还有着独特的节奏与韵律，那根肉棒就是他身体的唯一支点。当着熟睡的同伴偷欢带来成倍的刺激感，仿佛坠入情欲的深渊，灭顶的快感使人无法呼吸，他想要张口胡乱地哭喊、哀求些什么，却因为捂在嘴上的大手无法发声，只能从鼻腔里发出软软的呻吟。</p><p>　　「低头看看我是怎么操你的。」</p><p>　　快要化作一团水汽的绿眼睛向下看去，首先是自己跟着撞击节奏抖动的硬挺的分身，小孔中渗出的透明液体多数沾在自己小腹上，随着动作拉出一道道银丝，交合处的画面色情到难以直视，悟净粗大的肉棒和自己被撑开到极限的粉穴形成鲜明对比，精壮的腰身上下顶弄着，抽出去的瞬间还不等小穴合拢，又重新深深插回，每次都整根进入，上边还布满了透明的水光。</p><p>　　「不行了……悟净，我，我要去了……」</p><p>　　悟净冷不防地重重一顶，火热的感觉瞬间席卷了他的全身，甚至不用套弄前端，他就在极致的愉悦中宣泄了出来。后穴跟着一阵紧缩，悟净插了几下也忍不住射出来，滚烫的精液全数洒在甬道里。</p><p>　　结束后二人保持着方才的姿势抱在一起闭目养神，胸口和腹肌上都沾满了白色的浊液，滑腻腻的，被夹在二人的身体中间顺着逐渐平稳的呼吸频率一起一伏。八戒取了纸巾擦干净身上的精迹，又在悟净的帮助下把后穴里留存的排出来一点。</p><p>　　「虽然的确很刺激……」穿上衣服，八戒伸出一根手指，微微笑道「但以后还是不要在车上做了……」</p><p>　　「清理起来真的很麻烦呢~」而且总有一种对白龙不太友好的感觉。</p><p>　　「喂，你说的那个什么花，真的是佛教圣花吗？」悟净爬回后座点起一根烟，指指吉普车前盖上没过一会就落满的乳白色花瓣「虽然开花的时候确实挺好看的，但会不会太短命了一点。」</p><p>　　天空中已经泛起熹微的晨光，气温也因为即将到来的日出略微升高了一些，郁郁葱葱的树冠映衬下，山玉兰的落英由于颜色单调，不仅称不上『缤纷』，还给人一种仓皇的凄凉感。</p><p>　　「我也不清楚，具体的还得问三藏，毕竟他才是我们之中正经的佛教徒……不过我在书里读到过，佛教里有『因果』的说法，花是『因』，之后结出的果实是『果』，就好像前世和这一世的关系一样，真正影响这一世走向的不是前世的生命长短，而是修善事的数量多少。」</p><p>　　「你相信有前世？」</p><p>　　「信也无妨。不过如果真的有前世，我可能欠了你很多钱，不然这一世也不会天天给你当保姆和司机。」</p><p>　　悟净哼了一声「切，要说前世亏欠应该也是我欠你，你可是我这辈子第一个抱上床的男人……大概也是最后一个。」</p><p>　　八戒侧过脸看他，声音里带着笑「总之，如果有前世，我们……不，我们四个的命运应该也像这一世一样紧紧纠缠在一起吧。」</p><p>　　虽然嘴上说着『无聊』，『麻烦』之类的话，悟净还是凑上前去在八戒的嘴角落下一个带有烟草香气的吻。</p><p>　　「管那么多干嘛，这一世在一起就够了。」</p><p>　　————————————————————————</p><p>　　几个小时后。</p><p>　　悟空刚醒没多久就开始大呼小叫。</p><p>　　「三藏，你昨晚是没睡好吗？好重的黑眼圈！」</p><p>　　「闭嘴！杀了你！」</p><p>　　————————————————————————</p><p>　　镇上的旅舍里。</p><p>　　「几位客人，实在不好意思，我们这里只剩下最后一间空房了，如果各位觉得不方便的话，往北边走六七公里外还有一家旅店，他们那边或许还有多余的房间，你们可以过去看看。」</p><p>　　心里暗暗感叹着当地淳朴的民风，八戒宽慰道「嘛，既然大家都很想早点安顿下来吃晚饭，不如像之前一样四个人住一间……」</p><p>　　话语间三藏已经走到了门外「去另外那家。」</p><p>　　「诶？可是白龙已经跑不动了，悟空也一直在喊饿……」</p><p>　　「啰嗦！走也要走过去！！！」</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>